


Shock To Your System

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [24]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: Percy and Gregorio (or Gregorio's chemistry with ladies in general and Percy in particular)





	

**Author's Note:**

> music: Tegan & Sara


End file.
